


4º The Story of Tonight

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: "Raise a Glass to Freedom. Raise a glass to the four of us"John, Lafayette and Hercules are in a relationship, Alex loves the 3 men but is afraid of being rejected. This is a short fic of when Alex goes out to drink with his friends and confessions are made.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	4º The Story of Tonight

\- Alexander Hamilton! – Alex jumped as John entered his room with a loud bang behind him. 

\- How did you get in? – He said in bewilderment.

\- It’s the university’s dormitories. – Alex sighed dramatically, dropping into his couch.

\- Goddamn room. Useless door. – Alex muttered under his breath. – This shitty university’s apartment.

\- Are you done, Lex? – John smiled at his friend’s complains, as always. – We planned to go out today, have you forgotten?

\- No… - The slightly shorter man sighed.

\- Then let’s go. You have 10 minutes.

And just like that John Laurens stormed out of his house. Alex sighed even more. He didn’t want to go out. He didn’t want to see his friends. Well, not when they were in an openly poly relationship with each other. And Alex loves the 3 men the same and wanted to be loved just as much. And it ached, it hurts emotionally and physically to suppress the care he feels for them.

He decided to get over with it. He dressed a sweater, a light green that John had brought him on his birthday, saying that he looked cute in it. On that same birthday Hercules had sewed jeans for him, saying with a wink that would make his ass stand out. And Laf brought his shoes, saying that just because he doesn’t care doesn’t mean he can go around with worn out shoes. He chuckled, remembering the Frenchman’s gasp when he told him he had worn the same shoes for the last 7 years.

Alexander Hamilton may not be interested in dressing as the pits of fashion, but he cared, everything he did was intended for something, he had a purpose. And thinking that his friends might noticed the effort he put into his clothes made his heart warm. 

\- I’m ready. – John looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled brightly.

\- You look good. – John said, walking besides Alexander for the bar the other 2 men were already waiting at. – I told you would look cute in that sweater. – Alexander felt a blush rise, but walked as if nothing was happening. So John did remember.

\- Thank you, I guess.

When they entered the bar, Hercules and Lafayette were already with a glass in hand, laughing. They joined them soon after with their own drinks. After the 2nd one Alex could feel himself relax more and making jokes with the other men. Even if every hint, every kiss they shared hurt in his heart and broke it. He laughed along, smiled with them and was happy. Because, if the ones you love are happy so are you.

\- Actually, Lex, we got something to tell you. – John said after 1 hour of drinking and chatting.

\- What? – He asked.

\- You’re not drunk right? We need you sober. – Hercules was the one asking, kind of worried and nervous.

\- Are you sure you’re not the ones that are drunk? – He raised an eyebrow looking at the way Lafayette was hugging John like a koala. – But yes, I’m fine. This is not enough to make me take rush decisions or forget what happened. I’m sober enough. – He sighed.

\- C'est bien, mon cher. – Laf got their drinks away and looked intensely into Alex’s eyes, he felt his cheeks warming at the gaze. – John, you start, mon amour.

\- Ok. – John breathed deeply. – Alexander. – The way John said his name and not the pet name made him shiver, unease. - The thing is, me, Laf and Herc had been talking about our relationship and after talking for a long time we come to a conclusion. That’s why we called you here. The truth is…

\- I’m sorry. – Alexander was faster than John, knowing where this was going. The look of disappointment in his friend’s eyes, in the loves of his life was hard to take. They looked sad, hurt. And that only made him cry, full on sobbing once the feelings he’d been restraining emerged.

\- Why are you crying, Alex? – Hercules was rapidly by his side, hugging him to his chest. Alexander took the opportunity to snuggle closer, crying into the tailor’s chest. He might never have the chance to do it again.

\- B-Because. – Alex closed his eyes, not capable of watching their disappointed faces. – You know that I like you, and now you’ll never want to see me again. You don’t want to continue to be friends. And I understand, but it hurts. A-And I can’t imagine being without you. I didn’t want to cause trouble in your relationship I’m sorry. – And then he continued a cult of consequents “I’m sorry”.

\- Wait, wait, Lex. – John was the first to move, his boyfriends too shocked to say anything. – Darling, come here, look at me, Alex, please.

Alexander looked up at John, the man hugging him, hands caressing his cheeks. The shorter man felt ashamed, a disgrace. He was fucking crying in front of the people he loved. He was full on sobbing, ugly, humiliating himself.

\- Love. – That made him whimper a little. – Do you think we called you here to tell you to stop being our friend? – He just nodded, not believing in his capacity of talking right now. – And you said you liked us? – Alexander looked at his lap, but he was melting against the warmth of John’s hand.

\- Yes. – His voice was rough with crying.

\- Oh, Alex. – Hercules hugged him from behind, arms around his waist. That had him flinching slightly, surprised.

\- Lex. – John called again. When he looked at his eyes he found a soft, sweet gaze in John’s eyes, startling him. – We called you here because we love you, silly. We wanted to ask you to be our boyfriend. – Alexander chocked, mouth agape as he looked at John and Lafayette, they looked at him full of love.

\- You’re serious? – His voice was smaller and had too much hope than he intended.

\- Of course, mon petit lion. – Laf kissed his temple. - Je t’aime.

\- I love you, Alex. – Hercules also said, kissing his neck.

\- I love you Lex. – John kissed his hand, making him grin like a fool. That was too much love all at once.

\- I love you all too. – Alex smirked. 

His arms settling on top of Hercules. He looked back and gave Herc a peck on the lips, surprising the man. He then went forward and pecked John’s lips too, the man hummed happily. When was Lafayette’s turn, the man full on French kissed him, taking his breath away.

\- I’m so fucking happy. – They all laughed.

\- Let’s have another round. – Hercules said, not letting Hamilton get out of his embrace.

\- Raise a glass to freedom. – Lafayette said, glass high in the air, the other 3 men right behind him.

\- Raise a glass to the 4 of us. – John smiled at Alexander. They toasted, taking the shot. From there on they would have each other, on a totally different level.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to do with "The Schuyler Sisters"


End file.
